TeacherStudent
by Wondering What Breakfast Is
Summary: If you choose to see, you can learn anything. Oneshot.


_**A/N: Hellooooo lovely readers.**_

Pay no attention to the character things. They will just ruin the fun of this. There are no character names, so you decide who is who. I just put those there because that's who I feel this is.

But there are others. Many others, in fact. I found six for "Him", four for "Her", so yeah...

Definitely a different style for me. I like this, but I'm very fond of my original, so occasionally, I'll do oneshots like this.

Inspired by "Keep On Moving" by DJ Boyler. Enjoy.

xoxo__

Pencils scratch paper, pages flip wildly, annoyed fingers tap on desks... 

It's hopeless, this problem. They've been sitting for hours, working and reworking the same question in hope of getting the proper answer. They say they've messed up, so they acknowledge their mistake once. But it happens again and again. Impossible, she says. Not bloody likely to happen, but not impossible, he says with obvious distaste.

"You don't make mistakes."

"We are human."

They lock eyes at his words. No matter how high they hold themselves, or how high other people hold them, they are still people, and people are not perfect. She could admit it about herself, but of him? He was flawless, always. And now... he couldn't have possibly made a mistake. Just move on, he says, pick a new one and we'll work through it. So she does, but now she is left without a solution to something else.

xoxo

_Ties loosen nervously, hair brushed away, eyes watch attentively...  
_  
It's hopeless, this problem. She's been sitting, examining his every move, trying to see if she could possibly catch something she didn't before. But nothing had possibly changed. He was graceful, elegant, intelligent... He was as perfect as ever. A mistake is not possible for him, not unless he's not himself. What are you doing, he asks. Being stumped by the toughest question ever, she responds.

"Perhaps I could solve it?"

"I don't think anyone could solve it..."

He stares at her, slightly confused. An unsolvable problem? Not uncommon in the mathematical and scientific world, but he doesn't think she is talking about algebra or physics. This was more of a personal problem, but not an issue, and all he wanted to do was to get to the bottom of it. Unsolvable was not acceptable for him or her... Leave it alone, she says, I'll figure it out eventually. So he does, and returns to his original unsettling state, but his curiosity gnaws at him, begging him to find an answer soon.

xoxo

_Fists hit pillows, eyes water uncontrolably, frustration reaches it's peak...  
_  
It's hopeless, this problem. He's been sitting for what feels like an eternity, trying to solve it. Is it him? Is it her? Is it someone else? He had gone through every possible scenario, and none matched up. Is he taking too logical of an approach? Or not logical enough? Every question leaves him with less of an answer. He wants to give her a call, and ask her until he knows. But he won't. It's not like him to be so obsessed over someone else. Then his fingers press the numbers swiftly, and she picks up. This is fairly unexpected, she says. It really wasn't if you were where I was today, he replies.

"Is this about the problem?"

"There's nothing else it could be."

She blinks and pulls the phone away from her ear to give it a strange look. Why is he so determined, so deadset on solving this? She's told him there is no solution to her problem. So there's no need to state the question. She wants to ask him, but she knows he'll laugh at her. She hears his breathing, and can't bring herself to ask. One day I'll figure it out, he says, until then I'll see what I can learn on this subject. So she lets him waste time, but now she's seeing a different side to him. She's finally broken the first part of the problem.

xoxo

_Toes tap impatiently on tile, chairs move to face one another, smiles are far from sight..._

It's hopeless, this problem. She was so close, and it slipped away. She's on the verge of a breakdown. All she wants to do is scream. Nothing makes sense anymore. It's been a chain reaction, one event leading to the next, then leading to confusion, questions, headaches, and heartache. She's been sitting across from him, hoping just being with him will lead to an answer. This is one of your more unconventional methods, he quips. But this is an unconventional problem, she states.

"Does this problem have any thing to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with us."

Neither can bear to look at each other, or they might say something wrong. He wants to know even more what could be the issue. He can't possibly see what the issue is, but he thinks it's only because he's looking too hard. But maybe he's not looking hard enough. He's missing all but one piece of this puzzle, but it's a start. Her feet shift nervously, and he sees. She doesn't normally do that... I'm sorry for saying something like that, she says, maybe that'll help you find your answer. So he lets her run out of the room embarrased, with red cheeks and what he hopes aren't tears, but he's finally got all the pieces and they've fallen into place nicely. Problem solved.

xoxo

_Hands knock on doors anxiously, explanations are formed quickly, shocked faces see each other...  
_  
He's finally done it. He's finally figured out the answer. It took him far too long, but under the right circumstances, he saw. He wants to smile, he wants to smile so much because he knows, but he'll hold in his joy until she knows too. He keeps his face as straight as he possibly can, which is pretty straight, all things considered. She opens the door for him, and is confused. He's standing on her doorstep, with what she thinks is a smirk. This can't be very good for her. I don't know what could possibly make you come to see me, she says. On the contrary, I think you know just as well as I do, he answers.

"...You solved it."

"I had to come and tell you my findings."

The pair look down to their feet for a few moments, then turn their eyes to each other. She wants to know if he's right. She desperately wants to know if he's right. Well, of course he's right. He doesn't make mistakes. He sits with her, and explains everything. She nods throughout, his reasoning solid. He's traced it back to their original problem, and he was quick to pick up on what transpired in her head at that point. He had gotten it. He knew everything now. She didn't care if that was good or bad, but he knew. He turns to her, and grabs her hand nervously. You love me, he says, voice cracking. The whole problem was that you couldn't believe I had made a mistake, but only because you were blinded by love... But I wouldn't have spent so much time on this if I didn't love you too, he whispers, hoping she didn't hear that last part. So she plays along, pretending she didn't hear, but she rewards him with a kiss. Their first kiss, she thinks, and she smiles. He'd never say this to her, but he thinks he's never been happier. Maybe the next problem they solve will have even greater rewards. But for now, they're just happy knowing and being together. They look to each other, and share one thought:

Best mistake they ever made.

_**xoxo**_

Another A/N: Did you solve it too?

I know, very confusing. But if you need or want an explanation, just ask. But before you do, I suggest looking for patterns. It'll help. And yeah. I know. The summary and title... they're so not helping.

Favourite line: "You don't make mistakes." "We are human." I'm very fond of the dialogue between the two. I like to believe it captures human nature. but that's just me.

I always love hearing what people really think about my work, aaaaaaaand I also want to know who you thought it was. So share in the form of reviews!

Please?


End file.
